


Moonlight Desires

by DevaDasiHeart



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga), Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 12:38:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12748479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevaDasiHeart/pseuds/DevaDasiHeart
Summary: SM/YGO AU Crossover. Princess Serenity always believed Earth to be a planet full of various beautiful kingdoms and enchanting things to discover. When she gets a sudden and unexpected chance to visit, what she finds (and gains) is far beyond what she could ever expect. Atem/Serenity





	Moonlight Desires

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: YGO and Sailor Moon belong to their respective owners. Original characters that do not appear in either works belongs to me. Original names because why not :) If I messed up any names please let me know, it’s been awhile.
> 
> A/N: the word _per-aa_ is the actual word ancient Egyptians used in reference to the king, and so I've chosen to use it here instead of pharaoh.

The gardens in the moon palace were peaceful and quiet, a breeze tickling the flowering blooms and a soft tinkling of water from a fountain somewhere nearby. It was Princess Serenity’s favourite retreat for when she wanted to be alone – either because she was escaping lessons she didn't feel she needed, avoiding her guardian Luna or like this moment to enjoy a book in peace. She smiled softly as she turned another page, visibly enchanted by the contents. The princess was so enamoured that she hadn’t noticed when she was no longer alone.  
“Another book about Earth, I see.”  
Serenity’s smile only grew at the sudden sound of her mother’s teasing voice. “Atlantis is fascinating. I wish the king could have stayed longer on his visit.”  
“They all can’t stay forever Serenity, you know that,” the Queen said, walking up to her daughter. “But King Dartz is welcome anytime he is able to return, so long as Atlantis remains peaceful. I’m sure we will see him visit again.”  
Serenity finally looked up from her book. “Do you think Atlantis will ever fall into conflict, like other Earth Kingdoms have?”  
The Queen sighed and sat down beside her daughter, tucking her dress under herself in one elegant sweep. Serenity had always been envious of how easily grace and elegance came to her mother. But she watched patiently as her mother took a moment before answering.  
“Atlantis’ people are noble and wise. But they are still human, and they still can fall to darkness. Only time will tell whether they can maintain their peace.”  
Serenity looked down. “Mother, what I still don’t understand is why we can’t help them. Every other leader in the Silver Alliance including you managed to bring peace to their planets.”  
“Earth is different from our home and the other planets. The people are more diverse and peace is difficult to come by. And dark things remain on that planet. It is not the place of any Alliance ruler to step in and fix things for them. They must rise and do it on their own.”  
“And we can’t help at all?”  
Queen Serenity smiled knowingly. “You bring this subject up every time an Earth dignitary visits. This is not a sudden interest in galactic politics, is it?”  
“I still want to visit Earth. I want to see the places people call home, I want to visit them for a change, instead of everyone always coming to visit us. Look at this.” Serenity opened her book again and flipped through the pages to a favourite image. She held it up for her mother to see a picture of the Atlantean palace. “I want to see this mother. I want to visit the shores of Atlantis. I want to see where the pearls King Dartz gifted you come from. I don’t want to constantly rely on books anymore.”  
The Queen looked into the ardent blue eyes of her daughter, seeing the resolute gaze and hid a sigh. She knew it was going to only get more and more difficult to tell her daughter no and expect her to be content with it. And she didn’t want Serenity to begin attempting to sneak to Earth. She leaned over and kissed her daughter’s forehead.  
“I know it’s frustrating my dear. Your safety is my concern, but you are of age now to make your own decisions. If you will be patient a little while longer…I will see if a visit to Earth can be arranged.”  
Serenity’s eyes lit up instantly. Her book fell to the wayside forgotten for the moment. “Really?”  
“If it can be arranged,” the Queen repeated, chuckling lightly. “Understand my daughter there are many unsafe places on Earth, and even those safe places are not immune from trouble. If you are going to visit Earth, I want you to be as safe as possible.”  
Queen Serenity stood and left a smiling daughter in the garden. The smile on her own face hid the unsettled emotions she was feeling inside. King Dartz’s visit had been no accident; his request had come as a surprise to everyone but her, who had foreseen it weeks before. Nothing came to her in visions unless it would have some direct impact on her kingdom and she had seen her daughter in that vision too. Now she was beginning to understand why. Serenity had a long desire to see Earth which had not waned as she expected. The Queen could see it in the hours Serenity spent in the palace library, the depth of knowledge she displayed when an Earth dignitary came to visit the moon. Her daughter had gone beyond fantasizing to serious thought. And something was coming in response to her daughter’s desire.  
Queen Serenity wandered the palace halls in thought, but not so deep in thought that she hadn’t sensed a sudden new presence. She smiled.  
“Has Serenity slipped from you again Luna?”  
The black cat caught up with the queen. “Not at all Your Majesty.”  
The Queen chuckled. “Serenity is in the gardens, pouring over a book on the Atlantis kingdom. It seems she was quite disappointed to see the king go.”  
“I wish you wouldn’t encourage her Your Majesty,” Luna said, exasperated. “Such frivolous distractions aren’t proper for a lady of her age.”  
“Why do you object to her love of Earth?”  
“It’s just not proper,” Luna said. “Serenity spends more time fantasizing than on things she should be focusing on. She’s an adult by all accounts now, she should be preoccupying herself with matters of the court, familiarizing herself with the courts of other planets. Not with her nose in books about a planet she’ll never visit.”  
The Queen was silent a moment. “Serenity will be visiting Earth sometime in the immediate future.”  
Luna nearly stumbled from shock. “She what!? But, Your Majesty…why?”  
“Because as you said, Serenity is an adult. I cannot stop her anymore from doing what she is determined to do even if it is unwise. You and I can guide her but ultimately it is Serenity’s choice. That however is not the reason.”  
The pair rounded a corner, and the Queen waited until they were in quieter corridors and less likely to be overheard. “I had a dream the other night that has been more prominent and more clear than other visions of late. Serenity was swept away to a desert kingdom of gold ruled by a king who controls a heavy darkness. She brought a light to this kingdom, and faced an even greater darkness alone. Serenity is about to embark on a journey that will have very profound changes not just on her, but the lives her presence will touch.”  
Luna came around to stand in front of the queen blocking her path. “Your Majesty, I must impress the importance of protecting the princess. We must not let this happen. This king’s darkness could have terrible consequences on Serenity.”  
“This is not something that can be prevented. She will go.”  
“Then we must find some way to shield her.”  
“Do you truly think that is necessary?”  
The cat looked up at the queen, puzzled by her question. The monarch was unmoved and stoic, waiting for an answer. “Your Majesty, why wouldn’t it be necessary?”  
“Because Serenity has all the protection that she needs,” Queen Serenity answered, bringing a hand to her heart. “Right here.”  
Meanwhile in the gardens an overjoyed princess was fantasizing about a journey to the kingdom of Atlantis. Or Lemuria. Or perhaps a kingdom who had not yet visited the Moon kingdom. There were so many to choose from.  
****  
Atem, the immortal king and Kemet's current ruler stood on the large balcony adjacent to his throne room, looking as impatient as he felt. Ever since learning that Atlantis’ king had been away on a royal visit a week ago he had been waiting for Dartz to return to his kingdom. This was the day his priest Mahado had been given by the Atlantean advisors he had been conversing with, and Atem expected a reply to his summons. Prince Endymion had gone from nuisance to problem, threatening he and the other immortal leaders on Earth to swear allegiance to him as sole ruler of Earth or else face Elysion’s army. For Atem the choice was to attack Elysion first in a bid to discourage him, or wait and converse with other leaders on a solution. His advisors had argued against the first option, leaving him with the second. And he was quickly losing patience with it.  
What in the name of Heru is keeping him, he thought to himself.  
Almost on cue Mahado entered the throne room and approached the balcony and Atem. He knelt to the king’s back, the Sennen Ring around his neck jingling softly with the movement. “ _Per-aa_.”  
“It’s about time Mahado,” Atem said without turning around. “I trust you’re here because you have pleasing news, and not to tell me that my summons still go unanswered.”  
“King Dartz has answered your summons my king; he has recently returned from his visit but is rested and able to meet with you. His only request is if you would wait until this evening.”  
Atem turned. “Why?”  
Mahado met his gaze. “Dartz is currently meeting with other leaders discussing the matter of Prince Endymion.”  
“I suppose I have no choice,” Atem sighed. “Very well. Ensure that the summoning room is prepared for the meeting. I will require you to remain as well when it is time to meet with him.”  
“Of course,” Mahado bowed his head. The king was silent a moment, and Mahado wasn’t sure whether to assume he was now dismissed or if he was wanted for anything else. He looked up to see Atem leaning back against the balcony, arms crossed and his crimson gaze off to the side as if he were lost in thought.  
“ _Per-aa_?”  
“Mahado,” Atem began. “What’s your opinion about the prince?”  
“Endymion?” Mahado thought a moment. “I cannot rightly say; I know so little about him. His presumption that he has the right to rule the world is rather arrogant.”  
“You don’t believe the world would be more peaceful under a single king?”  
Mahado typically hated these kinds of conversations. It wasn’t always easy to tell when the king was asking for his honest council or baiting him, even after all the years they had known each other.  
“You and the other leaders try well enough to cooperate,” Mahado answered. “It isn’t always easy in a world where darkness exists as it does and affects the people of our kingdoms as it does. I highly doubt that Endymion will have any better luck bringing peace to the world as ruler of all than you and the other leaders do together. He may even make things worse.”  
Atem finally looked at him, face impassive. He gave a motion of his hand indicating Mahado to rise. “And you think much like everyone else that a pre-emptive attack on Elysion is not the answer to forcing the prince to back off?”  
“It’s certainly not the first answer,” Mahado stood. “It would still be an aggressive and antagonizing effort. And Endymion seems fiery enough that he would retaliate. The previous king worked too hard for this peace.”  
“I’m aware of that Mahado and I respect that. But I do not need to send my army to Elysion to make my point. Osiris or Ra would be more than adequate.”  
Mahado sighed. “The prince may be brash and a threat, but that’s no reason to punish his people.”  
“So said Akhenaden and Siamun,” the king said. “It seems everyone wants to hold off war until it is justified.”  
“A reasonable thought _per-aa_.”  
“Does that mean I should let him punish my people first?” Atem countered. “Should I allow him to cause trouble toward people before I send my army or the gods after him?”  
“Of course not.”  
“Then what is the answer Mahado?”  
The priest really wished he had one. He could justify both sides of the issue, not wanting to see the people of Kemet suffer unnecessarily but also not wishing to visit harm on other innocent people. But that didn’t lead itself to an answer; they couldn’t ignore Endymion’s actions for much longer. Mahado sighed.  
“All I can suggest _per-aa_ is to trust that Priestess Isis will foresee trouble before it is on our doorstep. And I will have plans in place to .”  
“Very well. Let us hope Dartz might also have a solution, and an answer of what to do when Endymion turns aggressive,” Atem sounded resigned. “Go and prepare Mahado. I will see you when I speak to Dartz.”  
Mahado gave a bow and left the throne room. Atem watched him go until he was alone, and turned back to the balcony. His desire to strike Endymion first wasn’t purely for the satisfaction of crushing a potential enemy and displaying his power; Kemet certainly didn’t need another enemy. The country was thriving, his people were content, his neighbours were quiet for once and his biggest concerns were potential Shadow creatures dwelling in the hearts of the people and staving off Siamun’s insisting on heirs. Like that was a concern for an immortal. If Endymion just went away, everything would fall back into place nicely.  
_Ra_ set and night came on. Atem made his way to the summoning room and found Mahado waiting for him with everything ready. The priest immediately went into action and activated the large stone embedded in the large circular room, surrounded by carved symbols. The stone began to glow white, and in a few moments the visage of the king of Atlantis appeared before them. Atem gave a small bow.  
“Dartz.”  
The Atlantean king bowed back. “Atem, it is good to hear from you again.”  
“I trust your trip was pleasant?” Atem inquired. Dartz chuckled.  
“It was pleasant indeed. But I understand Endymion is still being a bit of a pest.”  
“To put it mildly,” Atem retorted. “The prince has been making another round to the other ruling leaders of our Council. Two weeks ago he graced my court in person, ordering me to relinquish my Shadow magic and swear allegiance to him. All but control of the gods, of course.”  
“Yes he graced my sister’s court in Lemuria not too long ago as well, insisting on her alliance. She informed him that she would come to his aid if he was ever in need of it, but he would not command her.”  
“And how well did that go?”  
Dartz gave a rueful smile. “How well do you think?”  
“This can’t continue Dartz,” Atem said. “You, other leaders, even my own priests have urged me not to strike him first. But I believe he’s well on his way to declaring war and I will not have my people attacked first. If there is a bloodless solution, we need it now.”  
“I agree my friend but this solution is elusive. Many of our fellow leaders wish to rely on strong defenses, so that should he attack first any retaliation is an act of self-defense and not a threat to the peace we’re trying to create. Endymion and his troops are currently not welcome to even step foot in a few places; to do so would be considered an act of war on the prince’s part.” Dartz explained.  
“An act which may very well serve to fuel him further,” Atem countered. “I’ve seen it before. He’ll scour this world for allies, any allies – even kings and emperors below us. He’ll attempt to divide that which we have been spending centuries trying to unite. Are we truly prepared to sacrifice progress for his war-mongering?”  
Dartz sighed. “No, and believe me you are not alone in that concern. Boudicca especially shares your concern and your desire to strike first.”  
“I always did like her,” Atem grinned.  
“My sister has suggested containment.”  
Atem considered that, and behind him Mahado was doing the same. Containment? That was something that had never occurred before. Could containment work without offending the more peaceful amongst them?  
“Shanti is using a similar spell around Lemuria,” Dartz explained. “None who have a war-like spirit can penetrate her borders. She thinks by containing Elysion in a similar manner it will keep Endymion and any who share his mindset behind his borders, and should he ever change his mind the barrier will allow him to pass.”  
“But knowing your sister, this comes with a catch.” Atem countered. Dartz nodded.  
“Every leader must agree to this provision. Shanti will not cast it otherwise. And it must not interfere with trade.”  
“Something tells me that will not be as simple as we hope. There will have to be a fallback option should there be disagreement amongst us.”  
Dartz analyzed his fellow sovereign a moment. “How do you feel about it?”  
Atem hesitated before answering. “It does not thrill me. I would much prefer a display of power than a containment solution. But…if other leaders are willing then I will agree to it. Reluctantly, but I will agree.”  
“I am glad to hear it. I may have to count on you to bring around others as fiery as yourself.”  
A sly grin crossed the king’s lips. “I would certainly enjoy that where Boudicca and Indira are concerned.”  
Dartz could only chuckle in response. “May you never change my friend. Forgive me but I must beg your leave now, I have many matters to catch up on here.”  
The Atlantean king bowed, and Atem returned the gesture. “Until we speak again my friend.”  
The visage disappeared, and when it did Mahado stepped forward. “A containment…surely an acceptable compromise between the two extremes.”  
“We shall see.” Atem said. He glanced back at his priest. “You are tired Mahado. Have Mana take care of matters here and get some rest. No doubt the Council will be moving to meet sometime in the immediate future. In the meantime I have plans to make.”  
“The fallback? What did you have in mind?”  
“I don’t know yet. But I will not go into this meeting unprepared that much is certain.”  
Days passed, and inbetween the usual matters Atem met with his two eldest priests behind closed doors. Akhenaden and Siamun were the strongest proponents for peaceful resolutions, it only made sense to include them in his planning. Though they were greatly in favour of the containment idea when they heard of it Atem couldn’t share their optimism. At least two other immortal leaders were leaning toward a first strike and he of course felt the same as they. And he knew Dartz’s sister well enough to know that she would not compromise on her position. Shanti wasn’t known as the Tranquil Immortal for nothing. If everyone failed to agree to Shanti’s plans they would need alternatives. But as the days drew on, Atem and his priests were coming up empty with only frustrated debates between the older men to show for it.  
“What if Endymion were offered a place on the Council?” Siamun suggested one afternoon, rubbing weary eyes. “That has not been attempted yet. Perhaps the simplest answer is the right one.”  
“He would never accept,” Akhenaden sighed. “His gaze is far too narrow, all he wishes for is to rule.”  
“Does his lineage even support his claims?” Siamun asked. The king snorted, shifting where he sat in the middle of the room.  
“Hardly. Atira has more of a claim than the prince, and her people are not much older than his. Atlantis is our world’s oldest kingdom and that line gave up sole rule many millennia ago. Endymion’s claims are baseless.”  
“Then containment must be the answer,” Siamun insisted. “Anything else will tempt bloodshed.”  
“There is one other option.”  
Both Siamun and Atem looked to Akhenaden, who explained. “There is an old custom which has decided the outcome of many a battle. One fight, two men. Whoever wins claims victory for their side. The terms do not have to be to the death, which would satisfy the desire to avoid bloodshed. And Endymion will have his chance, with only himself to blame when he loses.”  
Siamun quirked an eyebrow. “You are certain he will lose?”  
“I do believe he will. No other leader will allow his victory.”  
“And should he win? What then?”  
“Boudicca has never lost a skirmish. I am certain she will have little qualms to facing Endymion or one of his men.”  
“And tempt him to retaliate if he or his men are seriously wounded – or worse.”  
“Endymion isn’t that foolish!”  
“He demanded the king relinquish his shadow magic! He has no idea the consequences of the shadows running unharnessed!”  
“Enough.” Atem demanded. The men immediately fell silent. “I will not sit through another debate. This option is plausible although incredibly risky, and until I can bring it before the rest of the Council I cannont consider it a certain plan.”  
The king stood. “I fear Endymion is not going to give us much choice. If his aggression continues I will move to act. Ensure that my army can be ready at a moment’s notice.”  
Atem walked around the table he had been sitting behind. Siamun watched him go.  
“Are you absolutely sure of this, _per-aa_? Preparing for war?”  
“Yes,” Atem answered. “And Endymion should be grateful I’ve temporarily let go of the idea of setting Osiris on his kingdom instead.”  
Frustration boiled just under his calm façade. He didn’t need these concerns, especially now that all was good in the kingdom. He didn’t need these bothersome restrictions.  
He certainly didn’t need to be followed by one of his sacred guardians right now.  
“If it’s not imperative Isis I would rather it wait.”  
“Forgive my intrusion but this cannot wait.”  
Atem made no attempt to hide a sigh or his displeasure as he turned to face the priestess. Her gaze was down although she did not bow.  
“What is it?”  
“My Sennen tauk has shown me how Endymion will be stopped. Or rather, by whom.”  
He turned fully to face her, frustration quickly replaced by curiousity. “What did you see?”  
Isis met his gaze. “I saw Endymion with his army at our borders, and you had met him with yours. A girl stood between you, pale-skinned with long flaxen hair that hung along either side of her. She wore a simple dress but I could sense she was very powerful.”  
Atem frowned. “That does not sound like Shanti, or any of the others. Was she a relative of an immortal?”  
“I do not think so _per-aa_ ,” Isis said. “Somehow I knew that she was not of this world at all. And both you and the prince were reluctant to strike with her present. From what I could feel of her presence, I can understand why. May the gods forgive me but I would call her a goddess. With a crystal she carried she removed both your army and his from the field.”  
Atem’s eyes went wide. One army was not exactly unheard of, he was certainly capable of it as were several others he knew – but two? At once?  
“What happened to the armies?”  
“That I do not know my king. But I do not sense that they were harmed.”  
Whoever this woman was he needed her present in his kingdom. Now. “Did you see anything else?”  
“Sadly that is where my vision ended. But to not only see but also feel, it means that these events are very soon to happen. Perhaps in the next months or weeks.”  
“Isis, you must discover who this woman is and quickly,” Atem commanded. “We have to reach her and discover what it is about her that would make Endymion hesitate. Why she would rush to stop a battle. This is an ally that Kemet must have at our side. Do not fail me Isis.”  
Isis bowed. “I will not fail _per-aa_.”  
Atem watched her leave back down the hall. Truthfully he had no concern about Isis. Even without the tauk she was a powerful oracle in her own right; if anything her Item only extended her reach. If she could not see something, then it was not meant to be seen. Fortunately that happened rarely. This changed everything. He now had a way to stop Endymion without shedding a drop of blood to do so, which would satisfy everyone’s desires. And the presence of a beautiful woman was certainly never unwelcome in his palace – or his bed. A devilish smile crossed the king’s lips. He had some planning to do.


End file.
